1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to learning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational clock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to assist in the education and understanding of utilization of a clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clock learning structure has been set forth in the prior art to assist in educating children and the like in the use of clocks and their association as time pieces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,507 to Romey sets forth a clock structure of that category, with hour and minute hands of varying colorations and providing indicia on the clock face to assist in a teaching procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,389 to Brooks sets forth a time teaching aid wherein various colorations and indicia are also mounted on the clock face to assist in a teaching procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,489 to Alpert; U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,970 to Spooner; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,945 to Totten are further examples of time pieces to assist in the understanding of time relative to positioning of the hour and minute hands of a clock face.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved educational clock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting ease of understanding of time keeping and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.